Whammied by the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom
by shahenaaz08
Summary: Pre-series. It will be a series of one-shots featuring the much dreaded Puppy dog eyes of our favorite moose! You know you can't resist them!


Title: Whammied by the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom

Summary: Pre-series. It will be a series of one-shots featuring the much dreaded Puppy dog eyes of our favorite moose! You know you can't resist them!

Disclaimers: Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. They belong to the evil genius Kripke. Just until I figure out how to steal Sam and Dean Winchester *mutters insanely to herself. Cue diabolical laughter*

Warnings: One or two swear words. (Does Damn count as a swear word?)

A/N: It was supposed to be kiddie Sammy and Dean one shot but John just took over and refused to leave. It's all John POV. But I am happy with the way it turned out. I think it showcases how I imagine their childhood was and their family dynamic. And I know my grammar and punctuation is really shaky but I am a novice so I hope you will have patience with me. Please forgive any mistakes.

And a very special thanks to **Shizuku Tsukishima749 **for her awesome critique and help. You Rock girl!

Sammy Winchester: 4years

Dean Winchester: 8years

Chapter 1:

"Dean! What's taking you two so long? I told you to be out 10 minutes ago. Dean?" John shouted impatiently from outside where he was putting away the weapons bag in the Impala.

John Winchester was not a man known for his patience. He was already irritated envisioning a 6 hour drive with a couple of hyper active kids. 'Kids can be so exhausting' he thought wearily. 'Mary, I wish you were here'.

"Dean!" he bellowed again. He was a little alarmed when he dint receive an answer. He started striding back towards the motel room anxiously fearing the worst. Because something drastic must have happened to delay his perfect little soldier.

His fear only multiplied ten-fold when he burst into the motel room and saw Dean crouching in front of Sammy who had tears in his eyes. Even his stone façade couldn't withstand the sight of tears in his baby's eyes. Sammy looked even younger than his 4 years with tears and snot running down his chubby sweet baby face.

"Sammy," John asks, worry making his voice harsher. "What's wrong son? Are you hurt somewhere? What happened, Dean?" he asked sparing a fleeting glance towards Dean before giving Sammy a once-over.

"Whoa Dad, calm down. It's nothing like that. Nobody is hurt. Just give us five more minutes ok? We will be right out" Dean said distractedly, still kneeling at Sammy's feet.

"Why dint you answer me if no one was hurt? Why are you guys late? It better be a good reason Dean," John said narrowing his eyes at them both in suspicion, "I wanted to be out of this place 20 minutes ago." Anger was making a reappearance now that he knew both his sons where safe.

He was looking at Dean so intensely waiting for an answer that he almost missed a soft voice whispering "Don't be mad at De. It's all Sammy's fault. Sowwy Daddy."

John made the mistake of looking at the source of the voice and he was instantly paralyzed. Everything that he wanted to say, all the angry words just got stuck in his throat. All he could see was those wide teary puppy dog eyes looking at him imploringly.

He could almost feel all his ire melting away looking at his youngest son. Not like anyone can resist Sammy on a good day. It was damn near impossible when he was sad or crying. It was almost a crime to see someone so sweet and innocent sad.

I could only look at Dean helplessly. As always, I feel utterly useless when encountered with a crying Sammy. This time was no different. I kneeled down in front of Sammy and tried to soften my voice so as not to upset him even more "Hey tiger, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Sammy just looked at his legs and mumbled something. Ok I guess I was not getting answers from that side so I refocused my attention on Dean and raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"He wanted to do his shoelaces by himself," Dean said in explanation. Dean went on seeing my confused expression, "He has been practicing for a couple of weeks. He wanted to show it to you."

" Me wanted to show Daddy that-," whispered Sammy, " Sammy *sniffle* big boy now *sniffle* Tried but... *Hic* Sowwy Daddy."

'Huh. Who would have thought that shoelaces will be my downfall? Some badass I am.' I could hear Dean comforting Sammy in the background. That jolted me out of my thoughts and refocus on my sons. I realize that I haven't been the best father to my children but it made me happy to see that my son wanted to do something to impress me. They are far more forgiving than I deserve but I will take it being the selfish bastard that I am. Here was a chance to redeem myself even if it was in a small way.

"It's ok Sammy, you can practice some more and show me later. I still think that you are a smart little kid. Just let me do your shoes and we can be off." I said looking at Sammy.

What I see makes me panic. Sammy is looking even more upset and Dean is looking at me like I am an idiot. I don't understand where I went wrong this time. I feel like I am a stranger who is trying to console some upset kid on the street. I try to analyze Sammy's expression and figure out the right thing to say. Sammy had such a heart broken expression on his face. Its times like these that make me question my lifestyle. I am pretty sure that few years down the lane I am going to regret the life I have given my kids but I am in too deep to stop now.

The puppy dog eyes are back in full force. That coupled with the furrowed eyebrows, quivering lips and turned down mouth made him looked like a poor sick puppy left on the side of the road. Damn, I need to really get my head in the game. Come on John, think.'

I turn towards Dean hoping that he would give me some clue as to where I messed up. He just glared at me accusingly that I have made his little brother cry. He looks one step away from socking me in the kisser. One way it makes me proud that my eldest son is so protective of the baby of the family but then the Marine in me is angry at this blatant lack of respect. Guess I am not getting any help from that avenue.

Dean always says that Sammy and I are very alike so I attempt to think like an over achieving, upset 4 year old me trying to impress my dad. And I finally get it. It's so glaringly obvious. Sammy, being who he is, will not give up until he has succeeded in the task that he set for himself. He is after all my son, maybe a more bullheaded, ambitious, smarter version of me. But he is a Winchester through and through. And Winchesters don't give up in the face of defeat.

"Ok Sammy just follow my lead," John instructed feeling on safer grounds now that he knew what needed to be done. "I will show you how to do it and just copy that. First make loops at both the ends."

"Bunny ears Sammy," I hear Dean chime in. Of course! Sometimes I forget that my kids are just that. Kids. "Yeah bunny ears. Now put the left bunny ear over the right one and just curl it in. All that is left to be done is to pull tight." I glanced up to see if Sammy is finished and find myself with an armful of sunshine.

"I did it Daddy! Did you see Dean? Did you? Sammy is big boy now," Sammy declared proudly, "Thanks Daddy." Dean is just standing there, looking like an indulgent parent who is watching his kids patch up after a big fight. The whole room is soon filled with joyous giggles of a happy and bouncy 4 year old and it felt like the sun was peeking out after a long stormy day.

Both my sons' faith in me is restored and I felt invincible. Everything is right in the world. I feel like I can go ten rounds with a Wendigo and come unscathed. They are what give me the strength to carry on. I feel truly blessed to be gifted with such amazing and forgiving children. Who knew shoelaces could make you feel like Superman. Who is the badass now?

The End?

A/N: Soooooooooo? What do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Was it too blah? I would really really appreciate reviews as they are very helpful in improving one's writing. So please drop in a review. I would love to hear what you all have to say. Pretty please with chocolate sprinkles on top*Puppy dog eyes*


End file.
